The inferior vena cava (IVC) is often injured in trauma to the abdominal area. The IVC is the large vein that carries de-oxygenated blood from the lower half of the body into the right atrium of the heart. Medical procedures typically used to repair traumatic IVC injuries often utilize shunts to control blood loss prior to repair of the injured site. In one example, double-balloon shunts are used to occlude blood flow on both sides (proximal and distal) of an IVC injury site. One of the limitations of IVC shunts known in the art for use in IVC repair is that they typically are fixed balloon shunts that may not adequately occlude blood flow and maintain sufficient venous return during repair of an IVC injury.